


Two Guys, One Slide

by eversinceniall



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Crack Fic, Dude I don't know how to tag this, Funny, I WASN'T Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Prophetic Dreams, Public Sex, basically they have sex on a slide, but i should have been, but its really weird, in a playground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversinceniall/pseuds/eversinceniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic and Kellin attempt to have sex on a slide. Things don't go as planned. (Crack! Fic)</p><p>Warning: This contains some weird shit. So, read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Guys, One Slide

"Ohhh" Kellin moaned as he grasped onto the sides of the slide for dear life. Vic slipped two fingers into Kellin's body, twisting them around, stretching.

They were currently about to have sex, doggy style, in the middle of a playground, on one of those twisty slides. Butt naked in broad daylight. But no one was around, and neither Kellin nor Vic cared if they were caught. They were into public sex and getting caught was a real thrill.

"You ready?" Vic asked, pulling his fingers out and slapping Kellin's ass.

"Yeah." Kellin breathed, eagerly. "Come on."

Vic slid the condom on, grasped Kellin's hips, and thrust himself inside of the black haired boy's warm hole.

Kellin gasped and pushed his ass back, trying to get Vic deeper inside him.

"Patience." Vic said, amused.

He sped up, thrusting himself harder and deeper, so much deeper. Kellin moaned as he felt Vic graze his prostate.

Kellin was so caught up in trying to get that feeling again that his fingers slipped off the side of slide, and he found himself falling down the slide with Vic still inside him. The slide was extremely long, so Kellin didn't fall off the slide, no, he simply slid halfway down, though it wasn't a very pleasant fall.

Then, Kellin realized Vic wasn't inside him anymore and there was an odd, excruciating pain in Kellin's ass, like he'd been torn in half.

He let out a cry of pain, and felt a few tears drip down his face. He didn't know what had happened, but it hurt like hell.

Suddenly, there was a muffled scream, and Kellin felt a vibration go through his body. He had a feeling what had happened, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Help me!" Vic screamed, but his voice was muffled and hard to hear.

And when Kellin turned his head around, what he saw was horrifying, and yet, somehow hilarious.

Because Vic's head was stuck up Kellin's ass.

"I'm stuck! Help!" Vic yelled again and more vibrations went through Kellin's body. Kellin moaned unintentionally. It felt so good, and each time Vic spoke, the raven haired boy felt the sensations throughout his entire body. It was just like a vibrator.

"What do I do?" Kellin asked in a panic. He was scared to move.

"I don't know! But help me! It hurts!" Vic yelled for the second time.

"Stop talking!" Kellin yelled back as another wave of pleasure racked his body. He couldn't concentrate.

Suddenly, Kellin felt that familiar feeling. He knew he couldn't hold it in when he was in this position. Not when his ass was stretched so much he could fit Vic's head inside.

It was coming.

"Oh shit!" Kellin shouted as he started to shit uncontrollably. It was diarrhea.

"I can't breathe!" Vic screamed, his fingernails clawing at Kellin's ass as he tried to escape.

"Oh God, it's in my mouth!" Vic said, mortified. His hands grabbed and everything and anything as he tried to escape.

Kellin could feel himself about to come. He couldn't help it. He tried to stop it, but he couldn't.

"Fuck!" Kellin shouted in pain as Vic's hand gripped his dick and pulled so hard, that it came detached from his body.

Blood flew everywhere as Kellin screamed in agony, the pain overwhelming. But at the same time, his dick spurted cum all over the place. The white sticky mess flew all over Kellin and Vic's bodies.

"What is this? What am I holding? Why is it wet?" Vic asked, waving Kellin's dick around in the air, and then gagged as more shit hit him in the face.

"My dick!" Kellin sobbed. "You pulled my fucking dick off and there's blood and shit everywhere!"

Kellin choked as some of his own cum landed in his mouth, mixed with blood. He gagged and then threw up all over the place.

A police siren was heard in the distance, and Kellin was torn between being relieved and panicked.

Kellin could see the police car pull up right in front of the playground from where he was. Three men got out.

"Over here!" Kellin shouted.

The men approached the slide, and both stopped and stared in horror as they took in the scene before them.

"Help us..." Kellin pleaded weakly as he slid the rest of the way down the slide.

"Oh my God," A tall man with dark brown hair said, shocked. His badge showed his name; Oliver.

Oliver ran forward to try to help them, but in the process he slipped on the puddle of blood gathered on the ground, and fell forward. His mouth wide open as he hollered, he landed right on Kellin's dick which Vic was still waving around in the air.

Oliver gasped and choked. He clawed at his throat, but Kellin's decapitated dick was stuck. The young officer's face turned blue, and he stopped moving.

The blond policeman looked over at his only remaining partner. "Go call an ambulance."

»»»

With the help of many doctors, Vic was able to get his head removed from Kellin's ass. He was emotionally scarred for life. He would never be the same.

Unfortunately, Kellin was not as lucky. His ass was split so wide open the doctors were dumbfounded as to what to do. His injuries were fatal. After digging his penis our of Officer Oliver Sykes' corpse, the doctors were met with a tragic realization. It was too late. They were not able to reattach Kellin's penis to his body.

On May 18th, 2016, at 11:56 AM, Kellin died from blood loss.

»»»

Kellin awoke with a start, sitting up right on his bed. Sweat was dripping down his face. What an awful nightmare.

Vic, who was already awake, glanced over at Kellin with interest. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Kellin stammered. "What day is it? And what time is it?"

"It's May 18th. 10:49 AM."

Kellin stared at him blankly.

"So, I was thinking we could stop at that playground, you know the one with the twisty slide? I've always wanted to have sex on a slide, what do you think?" Vic asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No!" Kellin shouted, and began to ramble. "No! Never! That is not a good idea! I don't want to die, and I don't want to bleed to death and I really don't want your head stuck up my ass."

"What...are you talking about?" Vic asked slowly.

Kellin ran his hand through his hair. "Oh, nothing at all." He said with a nervous smile. "But let's not do that today, okay?"


End file.
